Various birds can cause unaesthetic conditions. For example, birds many times produce droppings when leaving a perch. The resultant droppings not only can cause a stench but can also present a health hazard. For example, gull droppings have fecal bacteria that is nearly 100% E. coli. E. coli is a type of bacteria associated with gastrointestinal illnesses if ingested by people.
If E. coli levels become too high in the water, government officials may issue advisories against swimming. Beaches on Lake Michigan near Milwaukee have been closed due to high fecal coliform levels in the water. Several studies have identified gulls as a likely culprit of high fecal coliform levels that have led to closing South Shore Beach for about half of the swimming season one year.
In addition to the health hazard, the stench produced on structures near the water can be overpowering. In addition, the bird droppings are not pleasing to view. For example, many people have beach and lake homes. Some of these homes have boat lifts or other structures near the water that gulls and other birds like to perch on. A homeowner is not pleased when bird droppings can be seen on these structures. Structures covered with bird droppings do not make for a “good view”of the lake or ocean. If the structure is something that humans use even occasionally, it is also unpleasant to go near the structure due to an overpowering stench.
The homeowner or caretakers also have to spend inordinate amounts of time cleaning up after the birds. This is not only unpleasant but a huge waste of time since the stains from bird droppings are hard to remove.
The description set out herein illustrates the various embodiments of the invention and such description is not intended to be construed as limiting in any manner.